


Heaven Can Wait

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Broken Bones, Drinking Games, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, delayed orgasms, dual orgasms, live making, pain meds, role-playing, rough housing, sensual after care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Heaven Can Wait

Living on the edge when one was an anti-social nightmare resulted in some injury upon forgetting one’s limits. Daniel had suffered from such an incident when one too many beverages had been consumed during a drinking game with Seán during his visit, “Damn that Irish liver of his…”

“You're such a sore loser that you went and broke your hand?”

“It's not like that,” he remarked in annoyance at having to explain once again to his boyfriend, “Went to slug him in the shoulder and hit the window instead.”

“You should work on your aim, Danny boy.”

“You shouldn't sit near panes of glass, Jackaboy.”

“Touché, I guess,” the guest stated while helping Phil set up the bedroom to accommodate for the healing process, “Still in a lot of pain?”

“Meds haven't fully kicked in yet.”

“Here's to hoping they do soon… I hate seeing you like this especially when it's your first broken bone.”

“Ugh, don't remind me!”

“I should probably get goin’ fellas, I promised Signe we'd have a dinner date. I'll check in with you tomorrow.”

“Tell her and the house plants I say hi!”

“Don't think she wants you killing them, love.” Dan remarked as the man in question rubbed the back of his neck nervously while goodbyes were passed around.

“Got all that you need for now?”

“Think so. Come cuddle?” 

“Soon. Gotta get some editing done for both my and the gaming channel then pick up some groceries.”

“Fine, I guess that's allowed.”

“Glad you see it that way,” Phil stated with a small smile as he leaned in close to share a smooch, “You'll hardly notice I'm gone.”

“Doubt it ”

Carefully shifting upon the nest of pillows in an attempt to not disrupt the dwindling ache deep in his palm, the younger Brit basked in the warmth that was starting to spread everywhere. Dosing on and off for different intervals of time a drug-induced dream dared to tease him in the form of his naked partner staying out of reach as his perky penis was pumped slowly. Awaking immediately a low whimper was released at feeling himself stiffen, the fabric of borrowed pyjama bottoms stretched around him as precum leaked out.

“Fuck’s sake…” he hissed, rolling his hips as he tried to remove the offending layer, his breathing already laboured, “No wonder getting out of bed makes me out of breath.”

With mild difficulty he managed to free the fattened member that now laid uncomfortably heavy on his navel. Instinctively a dominant hand reached forward, which only caused the man to spew multiple curses in response before wrapping unskilled fingers around himself, forehead crumpling in frustration after a few unsuccessful strokes. 

“Phil, are you home?” he tried calling out almost giving up on hope until the front door of their flat thudded to a close, “Philly!”

“Hold on, hon!” 

Trying not to be impatient as closing cabinets echoed from downstairs Dan tried focusing on anything else for however much longer it would take, the agony burning more intensely than the white-hot of glass piercing four of his knuckles. Mouth pursed to shout out the other’s name in desperation a flash of white cloth distracted him even though a fist was still formed around his erection, jaw slack in shock at being joined by a handsome nurse.

“Well, hello there…” he greeted, craning his neck to not-so-subtly glance up and down.

“Sorry to keep you waiting, sir. I'm here now though,” Phillip mused, taking time as he approached the mattress’ edge, “My poor baby… let me take care of you in every way.”

“Oh yes please…”

Hooded lids locked on where the bedspread pooled past an uncovered lap, a lower lip was lapped at hungrily as he joined the patient. Ocean blue irises not leaving the murkier pair the older one hovered dangerously close to the sticky head, tongue darting in quick succession to collect pearl shaped beads savored for seconds each.

“You're such a tease, Lester. Can’t believe I didn't think of this- oh fuck!” he babbled as a slimmer grip replaced his own.

“Knew I'd steal the words right outta your mouth.”

*You seem rather cocky.”

“That makes two.of us.”

Poised to ask what was meant by that statement a guttural groan was ripped from his throat as their cocks collided, the friction filling every fiber of his being as if he had been stripped clean of every other feeling. Heart rate increasing as both started to slip from the gentle grip cheeks became flushed as he was brought closer to the edge, yet it was taken away all too abruptly.

“Can't have you coming undone ‘til I've completely satisfied you,” the older one excused with a wink, spreading Daniel’s thighs apart as the bottoms were completely slipped off, “Now that we've got that out of the way I can continue.”

Raising a somewhat suspicious brow he braced for what was up next in the other’s plan, gasping at a swirling motion against the pink button of flesh before a shiver sank deeply in alongside a lubed finger, “Oh Phil… Please tell me there's more.”

“Comin’, unlike you.”

“Mm, yes sir…” he muttered loudly just as a bottle was uncapped, a soft sigh settling deep in his bones from above like a breeze scattering dried leaves into an unsuspecting yard, “Please let this last all evening.”

Hips rolling forward with a few experimental thrusts Phil’s slender member fell into place against an extra sensitive prostate, rocking back and forth at a soothing pace while sides were stroked down to the curve of a curled spine. Lifting himself forward lips lingered above a fluttering pulse to follow the path that their bond guided him, peppering places deserving of the utmost attention, “Gorgeous as always, everywhere… God, do I love you.”

“Feeling’s mutual, you magical man…” Dan returned, the red plaster of his cast pressing into a hip as he held steadily onto the opposite side, thumb petting paler than average skin.

“Makes sense when our love is made from the same stuff.”

“Smooth talking while you're making love? I hit the jackpot.”

“Dork…” Phil scoffed with a playful eyeroll, nuzzling their noses together as his thrusts deepened in a passionate plunge, “Gonna succumb to my suave nature anytime soon?” 

“Do you want me to?”

“Of course, I'll follow your lead like always.”

Overwhelmed by such vulnerable intimacy a single tear wound it's way into the pit of a dimple, smile stretching into a repetitive sputtering of the other’s name. Fingernails digging into the taut flesh underneath to anchor against waves that threatened to separate the two white capped surf sprayed in every direction soaking a thin shirt still worn out to sea. Filled with a secobd tidal wave and a deflating shaft the two laid in a tangle of limbs, the afterglow of dwindling adrenaline weighing them to the soiled sheets.

“You've got quite a healing touch.”

“That's not all,” the older one stated matter-of-factly, bracing himself to stand on wobbly legs as he went to the adjacent bathroom returning with a sud-covered washcloth, “Gotta finish the other half of my job first.”

“Babe, I can bathe myself!”

“Not in your current condition. If you couldn't give yourself a simple handjob what makes you think you can do this one-handed?”

“You're an asshole, but you've got a point…” Dan reluctantly agreed, growing slightly uncomfortable as the splashback from his release began drying on his stomach.

“That's what I thought.”

Pretending to be bothered by the smugness in that last comment the younger man listened to a satisfied hum, lukewarm water persuading his eyes to become half-lidded in content. He wouldn't admit it aloud for fear of increasing Phil’s ego, but it did feel nice to be taken care of in such a sincere way with the added bonus of not having to move, “This is a nice change of pace…”

“Don't get used to it. Once you've got the cast off I'm gonna want some compensation.”

“Oh come on, you enjoy taking care of me and you know that. 'Course I'll return the favor.”

“Think you'll be alright while I shower?”

“What's the point if we're gonna do this again?”

“Your nurse has to take time off at some point, I've a beautiful boyfriend waiting for me at home.”

“I'm sure he can't wait for you to return, he misses you more the longer you're gone.”

“At least I'll always come back.”


End file.
